1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional shaped article production method, a three-dimensional shaped article production apparatus, and a three-dimensional shaped article.
2. Related Art
There has been known a method for forming a three-dimensional shaped article based on the model data of a three-dimensional object formed using, for example, a three-dimensional CAD software, a three-dimensional scanner, or the like.
As a method for forming a three-dimensional shaped article, there has been known a stacking method (three-dimensional shaping method). In the stacking method, in general, after the model data of a three-dimensional object is divided into a large number of two-dimensional cross-sectional layer data (slice data), while sequentially shaping cross-sectional members corresponding to the respective two-dimensional cross-sectional layer data, the cross-sectional members are sequentially stacked, whereby a three-dimensional shaped article is formed.
According to the stacking method, a three-dimensional shaped article can be immediately formed as long as there is model data of a three-dimensional shaped article to be shaped, and it is not necessary to form a mold or the like prior to shaping, and therefore, it is possible to form a three-dimensional shaped article rapidly at low cost. Further, since the formation is performed by staking the layers of thin plate-shaped cross-sectional members one by one, even a complicated object having, for example, an internal structure can be formed as an integrated shaped article without being divided into a plurality of components.
As such a stacking method, there has been known a technique for producing a three-dimensional shaped article by repeating a process for forming a film (layer) by ejecting a material (slurry) containing a powder and a solvent from a dispenser (see, for example, JP-A-2015-196267 (Patent Document 1)).
However, in such a stacking method, the thickness of a layer to be formed sometimes deviates from a target value. Such a deviation of the thickness causes a decrease in the dimensional accuracy of the three-dimensional shaped article. In particular, by accumulating the deviation of the thickness due to stacking of layers, the dimensional accuracy of the finally obtained three-dimensional shaped article is sometimes greatly decreased. Such a problem occurs more significantly when the number of stacked layers is large.